User blog:Esten Kei/the Dancefloor Race 2 - Race No. 10
' Welcome everyoooonee! :D' IT IS THE FINALS!!! *O* Can you believe that after this Race, we will be left with a winner? OMG! This time, the score that will give us a winner isn't just the episode's scores. Here's how it'll work : I'll basically add-up your Race#10 scores with scores that represent your past progress. Each "S" will give ya 2.000 pts, each "R" will give ya 3.000 and each "W" will give ya 4.000. For example, If I had 3 wins, 3 Runner-up places and 3 just safe places, my score would be : 3x4.000 + 3x3.000 +3x2.000 + Race#10 score = ??? See? Now, on to Race #10, the TDFR 2 FINALEEE! .''' '''About how to submit, It's simple. - Send me your score by taking a pic of your actual TV ( after playing the song(s) - in the results screen ) and sending it. You can retry as many times as you want if you are not pleased with your score. Plus, ANY game version is valid as long as you play the featured song(s). You have to submit the scores of all the songs appearing above. And now, about the new "Beat the Champion" feature, This is an optional side-goal. What you have to do, ( again, it's optional ) is try to beat the Champion's ( last cycle's winner, MiniFigureMan11 ) score. If you accomplish that, you'll receive a HUGE amount of A points. No safety coins are available... Your deadline ends in 48 hrs. The winner, will win the whole competition. The two with the lowest score though, will be eliminated, so, go hard ( or go home... ) ! .''' '''Send your scores to my e-mail ( someoneexample10000@gmail.com ) and don't forget to tell me who you are! You should also send me ( along with your score ) which song you'd unlock in case you win. Good Luck! :) . ( AFTER THE DEADLINE LIMIT: ) .''' Well guys, I finally have the results in my hands. May the three finalists stand before me. . It's been an amazing journey and really, everyone deserves a prize.... but sadly, only the winner will get one. Y'all worked hard to get here... . I've added-up your Race#10 scores with your past ranking scores... Good luck. . . . . . . . . First, I'll call the name of the one with the LOWEST final score. The 1st racer that will get eliminated right now and won't win... . . . . is... . . . . . . . . ChichitheMonkey. I am sorry ChichitheMonkey but you just got eliminated. :( Well, 3rd place isn't the worst! I appreciate your effort and I really hope you had fun here. You did great. :) . . . . . . It is now between ZodiacGiraffe and Stanley56. . . . . . I'll now announce the winner... The player with the highest score... . . . . . . The winner of the DanceFloor Race 2 ... . . . . . . . . Who will win a golden trophy... . . . . . Their A ponts tripled and then received... . . . . . ...and a very special HQ avatar requested by them... . . . . . is... . . . . . . . . '''ZODIACGIRAFFE!!!!!!! Congrats Zodi!!!! You've been awesome through this journey and you truly truly deserve it! Form 3rd place to winning, right? CONGRATSSS!!!!!!! You have officially received ..... 1.770 A POINTS!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( please talk to the wikishop's accountant - MH - to make these points valid and usable ) You will be sent ur goblet via an e-mail soon! :D Again, CONGRATULATIOOOONS! :D . . . . . . . . Stanley, I'm sorry but you are eliminated. :( You are in 2nd place. Just know that your gameplay was great. Good job :) . . . . . I may know say that this 2nd season was AMZIIING! I had a lot of fun and I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did.... :D Thanks to everyone!....from the ones that just applied to the ones that made it to the very last phase....Thank you. It wouldn't have happened without ya. ,your awesome coach, N.Vel. . ( now, on to the results board.......) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Category:Blog posts